totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
12. Szkolny konkurs talentów
Chris: W poprzednim odcinku Szkoły Totalnej Porażki... Okonie stali się wagarowiczami, a Susły nauczycielami! Zadaniem Susłów było znalezienie i złapanie ukrytych Okonii! Walka rozstrzygnęła się między Natalie, a Margaret! O dziwo udało się tej drugiej przez przypadek! Sadie za swoją głupotę wyleciała z programu! Do naszego show jako widz wrócił Alexander! Co dziś może stać się naszym uczniom?! Żeby to wiedzieć musicie obejrzeć kolejny fascynujący odcinek Szkoły... Totalnej!... PORAŻKI!!! (odgrywa się muzyka tytułowa) Chris: Co tak okropnie wyglądacie?! Courtney: Alexander gadał o swojej mądrości! Chris: (dzwoni telefon) Jeszcze nie możesz! Za chwilę! Gwen: O co tu chodzi?! Chris: O nic! Dzisiaj musimy uwinąć się do południa! Leshawna: Co ty znów knujesz?! Chris: Nic! Dzisiejszym zadaniem będzie... Zapomniałem o czymś! Do naszego programu wraca... Matt! Wszyscy: CO?! Matt: Dałem mu 200 dolców za powrót! Duncan: Ktoś się o coś prosi! Chris: Nie możecie mnie pobić! Jestem gwiazdą! Matt: Ja jestem gwiazdą! Chef: CISZA... Chris: Dziękuje Chefie! W dzisiejszym zadaniu 4 osoby z drużyny, zademonstrują nam talenty ZE SZKOŁY!!! Heather: Już jest 9.00! Chris: Więc na twoim miejscu rozpocząłbym casting! (U Okonii) Katerine: Zbieramy się ludzie! Chodźcie tu wszyscy! Co kto potrafi?! Trent: W szkole śpiewałem, grałem na gitarze i tańczyłem naraz! To był mój popisowy numer! Katerine: Bierzemy Cię! (w pokoju zwierzeń) Nawet fajny jest! Heather: Pozwól mi zatanczyć, a wygramy! Katerine: Co chcesz zatańczyć?! Heather: Balet! Katerine: Niech ci będzie! Kto jeszcze? Julie: Może zademonstruję moje hobby? Katerine: Łucznictwo?! Dobry pomysł! Julie: (w pokoju zwierzeń) Katerine i tak mnie lubi! Nie odmówiłaby mi! Natalie: Zaśpiewam coś, co wzruszy ich do łeż! Katerine: Jeśli tak, to zgadzam się! Natalie: (w pokoju zwierzeń) Muszę zdobyć jej zaufanie! (U Susłów) Courtney: Wystąpie z skrzypcami! Jeszcze 3 osoby! Duncan: Po, co ci w ogóle ten keyboard?! Harold: Wystąpie z nim! Courtney: Dobra! Ale spróbuj zawalić! Pożałujesz wtedy! Pauline: Mogę zaśpiewać? Courtney: Ok! Alexander: Nie radziłbym tego robić! Według moich doskonałych badań o jej strunach głosowych... Explosivo: Przestań! Przestań w końcu mówić... Courtney: Kto coś jeszcze umie?! Explosivo: Ja! Zatańczę, że wam oczy wyskoczą! DJ: Tylko nie to, co było na wyspie! Explosivo: Coś bardziej sexy! Słowo Explosivo! Wszyscy: Kto?! Explosivo: Explosivo! To moje imię! Chris: To twoje 3 imię! DJ: A drugie? Explosivo: Nie mów! Chris: Stephanie! Explosivo: CHRIS!!! Chris: Jest już 11.30! Ostatnie poprawki! Katerine: Pamiętajcie! Nie ma się czego bać! Nie stresujcie się! Trent: Dzięki! (uśmiecha się) Katerine: Nie ma za co! (jeszcze bardziej się uśmiecha) Trent: (w pokoju zwierzeń) Nawet mi sie podoba! Katerine: (w pokoju zwierzeń) Słodki jest! Gwen: (w pokoju zwierzeń) Dlaczego miałabym mieć za złe Trentowi, że znalazł sobie kandydatkę na dziewczynę?! Powinnam mu pogratulować! Courtney: Macie wygrać za wszelką cenę! Chris: Witamy w pierwszym szkolnym konkursie talentów! Gorące czekaliście na ich występy! I oto oni! (wychodzą) Gorące oklaski! Zasady są proste! Występujecie, póżniej każdy z 3 jurorów powie swoją opinie! Poda punkty! I już! W jury zasiadają! Ja! Chef! Owen! Explosivo: Jak to Owen?! Chris: Tak to! Zaczynamy! Zapraszamy Julie! (Po 5 minutach) Julie: To wszystko! Chris: Owen! Co sądzisz o tym? Owen: Daję 7 punktów! Chris: Chefie! Chef: 10! Za to, że się przykłada! Chris: Ja daję 9! Na scenę prosimy, Courtney! Courtney: Witam! Znacie mnie dobrze i przedstawię wam mój własny utwór na skrzypcach! (zaczyna grać) Chef: Jakie to piękne! (Wszyscy zaczęli płakać) Courtney: Koniec! Chris: Jak to nazwałaś?! Courtney: "Ciężka zdrada"! Chris: Masz trzy 10! Courtney: Yes! Chris: Gorące oklaski dla Trenta! Trent: Tą piosenkę chciałbym zadedykować naszej kapitan! Katerine: Ooohhh... (Po piosence) Owen: 10! Chef: 10! Chris: 10! A teraz, Harold! (Harold zaczyna grać na keyboardzie! Po chwili keyboard wybucha!) Harold: Nieeeee… Heather: (w pokoju zwierzeń) Hehheeeee…. Chris: 6! Ten wybuch był odjazdowy! Owen: 4! Chef: 5! Chris: Mam nadzieję, że nasz następny artysta nie zrobi tego, co zrobił na wyspie! Heather! Heather: Nie zrobię! Dziś zatańczę! Ten taniec dał mi wygraną w szkole! (zaczyna tańczyć) (Po Tańcu) Chris: Nawet niezłe! 9! Chef: 7! Owen: 6! Chris: Pauline! Twoja kolej! Pauline: Zaśpiewam piosenkę Ashley “Dwa serca”! Tak zaczyna się historia, w której serca dwa Zaczęły bić dla siebie On tu a ona tam wiedzieli dawno, że Nie mogą żyć bez siebie Z każdym kolejnym dniem On mówił "Kocham Cię" Ona czuła się jak w niebie Ref: Bo miłość jak ogień rozpala nasze serca I płonie tak co dzień by zgasnąć nagle nie w czas Tak trudno zrozumieć lecz to tylko złudzenie Na ścianie twe zdjęcia to tylko złe wspomnienie 2x Zbyt pięknie i jak w bajce układało się Żyła tylko dla niego i nigdy nie myślała Nawet o tym że spotka ją coś okrutnego W jej sercu juz nie było miejsca nawet na Najmniejszy żar nadziei Spojrzeli sobie w oczy i ostatni raz "Żegnaj" sobie powiedzieli Ref: Bo miłość jak ogień rozpala nasze serca I płonie tak co dzień by zgasnąć nagle nie w czas Tak trudno zrozumieć lecz to tylko złudzenie Na ścianie twe zdjęcia to tylko złe wspomnienie 3x Zakończyła się historia, w której serca dwa Spotkały się by bić tylko dla siebie On tu a ona tam wiedzieli już, że Stworzeni nie dla siebie Już nie mówił jej, że tęskni i że kochać chce I myślał że nic nie wie Ref: Bo miłość jak ogień rozpala nasze serca I płonie tak co dzień by zgasnąć nagle nie w czas Tak trudno zrozumieć lecz to tylko złudzenie Na ścianie twe zdjęcia to tylko złe wspomnienie 2x Pauline: Dziękuję! Owen: 6! Chef: 6! Chris: 6! A teraz ostatnia osoba z drużyny Okonii! Natalie! Natalie: Zaśpiewam piosenkę Beyonce „Upgrade U” z pomocnikiem Jayem-Z! Jay-Z - Yeah B! Talk your s*** Beyonce - Partna let me upgrade u Jay-Z - how u doin? preview! it's higher than number one! i used to beat that block. now our B's the block Beyonce - Partna let me upgrade u I hear you be the block But I'm the lights that keeps the streets on Notice you the type that like to keep them on a leash tho I'm known to walk alone but I'm alone for a reason Sending me a drink aint appeasing, believe me Come harder, this won't be easy Dont doubt yourself Trust me, you need me This aint a shoulder with a chip, or an ego But what you think they all mad at me fo'? You need a real woman in your life (That's a good look) Taking care of home and still fly (That's a good look) And Ima help you build up your account (That's a good look, better yet a hood look, ladies that's a good look) Believe me When you're in those big meetings for the mils (That's a good look) You take me just to compliment the deal (That's a good look) Anything you cop I split the bill (That's a good look, better yet a hood look, ladies that's a good look) Believe me Chorus - Partner let me upgrade ya Audemars Piguet ya Switch ya necktie to purple labels Upgrade ya I can up Can I up Let me up Upgrade ya Partner let me upgrade ya Partner let me upgrade ya Flip a new page Introduce you to some new things and Upgrade ya I can up Can I up Let me up Upgrade ya Partner let me upgrade ya Beyonce: I can do for you what Martin did for the people Ran by the man but the women keep the tempo Its very seldom that you're blessed to find your equal Stilll play my part and let you take the lead role Believe me I'll follow, this could be easy I'll be the help whenever you need me I see your hustle, with my hustle I can keep you Focused on your focus I can feed you You need a real woman in your life ( That's a good look) Taking care of home and still fly ( that's a good look) I can help you build up your account ( That's a good look, better let a hood look, ladies that's a good look) Believe me When you're in the big meetings for the mils ( That's a good look) You take me just to compliment the deal ( That's a good look) Anything you cop I split the bill ( That's a good look, better yet a hood look, ladies that's a good look) Hey, Believe me, i can upgrade u Chorus - Partner let me upgrade ya Audemars Piguet ya Switch ya necktie to purple labels Upgrade ya I can up Can I up Let me up Upgrade ya Partner let me upgrade ya Partner let me upgrade ya Flip a new page Introduce you to some new things and Upgrade ya I can up Can I up Let me up Upgrade ya Partner let me upgrade ya Jay-Z: I be the d-boy who infiltrted all the corporate dudes They call shots I call audibles Jacob the jeweler, bubbles Loraine Schwartz sorta dude It's big ballin baby when I'm caught in you I'm talking spa bags and fly pads and rooms at, the Bloomberg And rumors, you on the verge of a new merge Cuz that rock on your finger's like a tumor You can't fit your hand in your new purse It's humorous to me they watchin and we just yachtin' Island hoppin off the Omafi coast Mafioso, Hov baby you ever seen satin? No, not the car, but everywhere we are You sure to see stars This is high level not eye level My bezzle courtesy of Auda Marv I'll order yours tomorrow now look at the time I saved ya Mama let me upgrade u Beyonce: Just when you think you had it all Big ends, car notes, collectin cars Picture your life elevated with me Make you my project celebrity I'll keep your name hot in them streets That makes the diamond really shine And you already is a star but Unless you're flawless, Then your dynasty aint complete without a chief like me Chorus - Partner let me upgrade ya Audemars Piguet ya Switch ya necktie to purple labels Upgrade ya I can up Can I up Let me up Upgrade ya Partner let me upgrade ya Partner let me upgrade ya Flip a new page Introduce you to some new things and Upgrade ya I can up Can I up Let me up Upgrade ya Partner let me upgrade ya Beyonce: Audemars Piguet watch Dimples in your neck tie Hermez briefcase Cartier top clips Silk lime blazers Diamond cream facials VVS cuff links Six star pimp suites Partna let me upgrade ya, grade ya Partna partna let me upgrade ya, grade ya Let me, let me, let me upgrade ya, grade ya Partna, partna, partna let me upgrade ya Chris: 10! Chef: 10! Owen: 10! Chris: Ostatni już zawodnik! Izzy! (cisza) Explosivo! Explosivo: Witajcie! Jesteście gotowi?! No to ready! (Explosivo zaczyna tańczyć! Na sobie ma obcisłe bikini i tańczy przy rurze! Rzuca się na podłogę, zahacza o coś i górna część bikini rozpruwa się!) Owen: Oooo… Matt: Nie mogę na to patrzeć! Heather: O matko! Chris: Izzy przestań! PRZESTAŃ!!! EXPLOSIVO!!! Explosivo: OK!!! Chris: Zakryj się! Poproszę o punkty! Chef: 0! Owen: 10! Chris: Daję 0! Okonie zdobyły 108 punktów, a Susły 73! Wiadomo kto wygrywa! Zagłosujcie na swoją ofiarę! W pokoju zwierzeń: Explosivo: Pauline nie umie śpiewać! A ja zostałam źle potraktowana! Tylko Owen mnie lubi! Courtney: To było ohydne! Ona się chyba specjalnie tak ubrała! Harold: Muszę się dowiedzieć, kto zniszczył mojego keyboarda! Stawiam, że zrobił to Duncan! DJ: Odkąd zobaczyłem Izzy, boję się jej! Matt: To jest niemożliwe, co ona zrobiła! Pauline: Po prostu obrzydliwe! Leshawna: Nie do wytrzymania! Duncan: Taki jestem ciekaw, kto to zrobił Haroldowi! Haha… Margaret: Nie ma okazji, żeby pokazać, że nie muszę być w tym programie! Po południu: Chris: Lubię się tu spotykać z wami! Dziś 5-tki otrzymują… Courtney, Leshawna, DJ, Harold, Matt, Margaret, Pauline… Drużyna zadecydowała, że szansę na wygraną otrzymuje… Duncan! Izzy, wynocha stąd! Explosivo: Dobra! (Wychodzi ze szkoły) (W drodze do przegranych) Explosivo: I znów wszyscy zagłosowali na Izzy! Explosivo już niedługo się ukaże! Hihii! Chris: Co tam mówisz?! Explosivo: Nic! A co ty tutaj robisz?! Chris: Mam sprawę do załatwienia! Koniec części 1. Kategoria:Szkoła Totalnej Porażki: Powrót do przeszłości